


"Love is like a Poem"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren POV, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, armin is still a nerd, everyone does poetry, hes only okay with poetry, levi has quite the glossophobia, levi is actually very shy, more to tag later?, no Levi isn't really OOC like you'd think he'd be, not too slow build this isn't supposed to be too long, poet! levi, poetry au, slow build relationship, some Levi POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cafe/poetry club has just opened up recently. Armin, being the literature fanatic he is, drags  Eren and Mikasa along to watch.<br/>While Eren has no interest in literature and it's arts whatsoever, his mind is changed completely when the trio comes across a petite, raven haired male with the voice of a god, eyes of a demon and an otherworldly way with words.</p><p>{DISCONTINUED}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Its HIM

**Author's Note:**

> yeah! another story! i had a strong urge to type this (EVen tho i should be working on my other fic "Ein Lied aus Dem Herzen"-A song from the heart- sorry fic) this one is a lot more light hearted (at least it should be)in comparison. SO i hope you guys like it!

**_Eren:_ **

 

"Armin! Armin, stop grabbing me! Where are you even taking us?" i asked as i tried to pry my hand free from my best friend's firm grip.

                I suppose this is all my fault in the first place. Armin came up to me and my adoptive sister, Mikasa , trying to convince us to go check out this place that had been opened up recently, claiming it was "Really cool."

                We tried to convince him otherwise, saying that school had just finished and that we were exhausted, but when he looked at us with those large, blue, puppy-dog eyes, we just couldn't say no.

                So I guess you could say that's how we ended up in front of this small building with a sign that said "Poetry Club & Cafe."

                I groaned inwardly upon approaching the door. Poetry wasn't really my thing. I should have guessed that Armin would bring us here. He was a sucker for this stuff.

                Apparently, Armin had heard me because he placed a hand lightly on my shoulder and said ,

                "Come on, Eren! Don't be like that! I know poetry isn't your thing ,or literacy of any kind for that matter, but just give it a shot. If you don't like it, I won't bring you here anymore. I promise!"

                Once again, He looked at me with those pleading eyes, knowing he had me cornered. He was a great guy, but i'd be lying if i said that he wasn't quite the manipulative bastard.

                Seeing as i had been left with not much of a choice, i sighed deeply and nodded.

                Armin beamed at me, his eyes shimmering with excitement.

                "It'll be really cool! I swear! You guys won't be disappointed!" He chirped.

                "Yeah. Whatever you say."

                We walked inside as he pushed open the glass doors and made our way through the cafe. Despite the place being small, it was quite nice and had a comfortable atmosphere.

                We all sat at an empty table and looked around. There was a rather abundant amount of people despite the area being so compact.

                "This place is packed! I think i'm starting to get claustrophobic."

                "That's because people really like this place. The coffee is pretty good, but the performances are even better."

                "You've been here before?"  i asked mildly incredulous. Normally he would have told us if he had done something like this before, due to his excitement.

                "Yeah, actually." He blushed lightly and gave a sheepish smile. "I couldn't help it. You know i love this stuff. Anyway, I just had to show you guys this. The performances are actually really good. I'd be willing to bet half my stuff that's what the people come back for. Especially this one guy."

                "And who would that be?" Mikasa asked.

"Well.." Armin started. "I don’t really know his name." He admitted. "I didn't catch it the first time. You'll just have to watch to find out." He and Mikasa turned their heads, facing the stage and i leaned back as we waited for the show to start.

\- - -

                Armin was right when he said that the performances were good. They were very interesting and I was actually enjoying myself, sipping coffee and watching people recite their poems.

                It was obvious to tell the difference from the ones that had just started and the ones that had been doing this for a while. Some were nervous, but it soon faded away once they realized that no one was there to judge. It was all in good fun.

                Even Armin went up to recite a short poem he had composed and we rewarded him with a round of applause and a praising pat on the back. He blushed and a pink hue warmed his features as he quietly took his seat once again.

                We talked and debated on what we thought were the best poems and lines in between the recitals. It turned out to be more fun that i had originally anticipated and I thought I wouldn't mind if Armin wanted to come back here with us again. Even Mikasa was as enraptured in them as I was.

                Subconsciously, I lifted my cup of coffee to my lips and grimaced as the now cold liquid spread across my taste buds. I forgot i had even ordered a drink.

                There was a break and we took that as our chance to get up and throw out our trash. Armin was the one that spoke up once we sat back down.

"So, what do you guys think? Did you like it?"

                Mikasa tucked some of her hair behind her ear before giving a response.

"Yes i did actually. I was very impressed with their performances. What about you, Eren?"

                She turned to face me as they both waited for my answer. I adjusted my seating position and relaxed as I laced my fingers together behind my head.

"It was okay." I fibbed. "It could have been worse."

_'Only because it's hard to believe they could get any better!'_   My mind screamed at me.

                I had to agree with Mikasa 100% on this one. It had been a pleasant experience. Armin and Mikasa exchanged knowing glances with each other before looking back at me. They knew how stubborn I was.

"But i guess it was a nice change of pace." I added.

                Armin offered a warm smile before speaking.

"Well I hope you're ready to wash away any doubt you have left, because it looks like we still have another one to go."

                He gestured towards the stage as a new person walked to the microphone. The male pulled up a near-by stool, placing it near the mic after adjusting it's height and sat down.

                As if on cue, all the other conversations and back ground noises died down to a pin drop silence. I blinked and looked around.

                Everyone had stopped what they were doing before and were now looking intently at the stage. Mikasa also seemed mildly surprised at the sudden change.

                I leaned in and whispered.

"Armin? What's going on? Why did everyone suddenly stop?"

                I glanced once more to the occupants in the cafe. Even the people working behind the counter had dropped whatever they were doing in favor of watching.

                Armin tilted his head in my direction and whispered back.

"It's him."

_'It's him? What kind of answer is that?'_

                Before i had the chance to indulge myself further in the topic, he turned away. I sighed softly and decided to focus all of my attention to the male on stage.

                He looked rather short to me. His skin was pale and sleek, black hair had long bangs parted at a side. He had an undercut that strangely suited him and was wearing a simple long-sleeved black shirt rolled up just before his elbows that hugged his torso rather nicely. Black sneakers, a bundle of studded bracelets on his wrists and a pair of dark grey jeans completed the outfit. Nothing really out of the ordinary.

                What truly captured me though, were his eyes. They were a unique combination of steel gray and icy blue.

                When he was ready, the raven haired male opened his mouth to speak, but all i heard were magical symphonies. Angelic choruses and all, I thought I was in heaven or something. I swear he has the voice of a god.

                It was sultry and smooth, yet boyish and gentle. A subtle hint of an accent perhaps? Was it French? Is he secretly an angel in hiding?

                I honestly had not expected that. His voice was like the embodiment of sex, but i wouldn't tell anyone i thought that.

                It wasn't just his voice. His words melted beautifully together; fluid like a lively, flowing river and passionate like the sunset reflecting its warm glow on the ripples of a calm stream. Even my thoughts were sounding cheesy and poetic because of him, holy shit.

                All the while, i watched his eyes change. Though he made gestures and snaps when appropriate, his eyes were relaying it all.

                They started cold at first, but the moment he spoke, the ice started to melt away; soft slants of balmy light making it's way through the cracks, illuminating an otherwise winter themed scene.

                I felt myself become breathless as I stared on, watching the sun slowly peak out from behind dusky wisps of clouds and shimmer golden warmth on the frozen landscape; It's gentle threads licking away at the glistening frost.

                How could he make something so gelid and vast feel so comforting and inviting? In a word, it was beautiful. He was beautiful.

                His poetic melody finally ceased to an end and I gradually descended back into the land of reality, gazing as the sun-bathed terrain became engulfed in shadows once more.

                The raven bowed slightly and got off the stool as the room was filled with a multitude of snaps. My eyes never left him as he went to reclaim his seat by the window.

                I noticed some people were still dazed by the performance, stuck in a bizarre trance. Mikasa seemed as enchanted as i felt.

                That's when Armin turned to me, his large grin setting the rows of his pearly-white teeth on display.

"Still have any doubts, Eren?" He asked playfully with a hint of smugness.

                I just stared ahead and realized I had my jaw slacked the entire time. I merely closed my mouth and blinked, at a complete loss for words.

_'No.'_ I thought. _'No i do not.'_

 


	2. something strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> absolutely enchanted by the mysterious poet's performance, Eren contemplates whether he's willing to become interested in another being outside of his well accustomed trio.  
> but whats this strange feeling he's having?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i actually updated on time!!! (I just wanna type type type! multiple stories but i shouldn't until i actually finish something, damn it!)  
> this may or may not contain errors?  
> i hope this is accurate btw i don't recall the last time i stepped into a cafe? (or if i have at all? wow)  
> hope you like it! (DOn't neglect my other story btw, you'll make em sad- this was just supposed to be a side fluff thing!?)

_Eren:_

                I don't think my vocabulary is colorful enough to explain what i feel inside, let alone voice them. Any descriptions i could muster would pale in comparison. They would be an ugly collage of gray and rotten splatters, attempting to outshine what was a rainbow doused masterpiece blessed by the gods themselves.

                In other words, I was speechless.

                I never would have imagined i'd experience something like this unless i was in some sacred place, like a temple. But here I was, having the closest thing to a religious epiphany as i would ever get, in a small cafe. A poetry club at that too.

                Armin made no comments on my inability to speak. He didn't seem worried in the least. It was like he had expected this to happen. As usual, he was right.

                Mikasa had moved at all and the only thing she could manage was a simple "Wow." She wasn't much of an emotional person- a calm breeze in heavy contrast to the ferocious volcano that i could be- but i knew she was trying her hardest not to look utterly shocked.

                Or maybe it had surprised her enough to have distorted all her sense. Of course, it could have just applied to me.

                I noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye. A barista walked to the raven's table with a tray in hand. The tray carried so many items; I thought they would tip over.

                She placed the tray next to the poet as he continued to read a book without sparing so much as a glance.

"Compliments from the group across the room."

                Was all she said as she placed the items on the table and walked back to the counter, tray in tow.

_‘Wow that is A LOT of food.'_ I thought.

                They must be from admirers. I guess there are perks that come with giving great performances.

                The raven simply picked up a cup of coffee and sipped it quietly while reading his book. He wasn't fazed by the goods whatsoever. It must be a common occurrence for him.

                Scanning over the food on his table, I noticed that there were pricey items, some with messages written on them. Those guys must be crushing hard.

                I looked over at the table the barista mentioned and saw the group eying him. Some were staring in awe, some squealed, others were... undressing him with their eyes.

                I frowned. That is really unnecessary and kind of creepy. Maybe that's why he hardly acknowledged them.

                It was somewhat surreal; the closest thing to anything gracefully otherworldly was sitting nearby, contently drinking beverages in his proximity, submerged in a book as others gave him lewd gazes.

                I wanted to punch them. Each one of them. In. The. Face. Something so beautiful shouldn't be eyed so sexually like a piece of meat. That's fucking repulsive.

                I shook my head. Why was i getting myself all worked up over this? It's not like i owned him. It wasn't any of my business. I don't even know his name! And since when did i think guys were beautiful?

                I mean, sure i thought some guys were attractive, but girls all the same too. Then again, i wasn't really one to pay attention to that stuff. It didn't matter much to me. There were much more significant things to think about in life.

                Upon looking back at the poet, an elegantly decorated dish caught my eye. It was a lovely and rather large slice of gateau o chocolat, drizzled generously with golden threads of caramel. On the plate, there was a message inscribed in chocolate syrup. It read _"To Rivaille <3_", plain and simple.

_'Rivaille, huh?'_ i pondered. _'So that's his name.'_ oh yeah. He's definitely a French boy.

                Mikasa finally appeared to be out of her daze as she turned to face Armin.

"I can't find any words." She stated. "It's not often i get to say that."

                She turned to me expectantly.

"Well Eren?" she said calmly. "Have anything to say to Armin?"

                Honestly, I didn't know where to start. My mind was still reeling from all that was Rivaille. So i channeled all my will to push my thoughts aside and give Armin a well deserved reply.

"That... was incredible." I breathed.

                I hadn't noticed my lack of breath and saying that simple sentence had me sounding like I had just run a marathon. Armin gave a small nod.

"I thought you'd say something like that." He giggled. "So, does that mean i can count on you guys joining me again next time?"

                Mikasa and I looked at each other before answering in unison.

"Yeah,definitely."

                We spent the rest of our time talking about insignificant things; anything that came to mind. From poetry, to TV shows, to the weekends, one conversation lead to another. All the while, I kept sneaking glances at Rivaille.

                He may not look it, but he can sure eat a lot for a small guy. He's like the next Sasha Braus, only he does it with a strange grace. I can't understand how one person can eat so many sweets so casually in one sitting. That didn't look like that type of person he'd be. Then again, there isn't a lot i know about him. I barely found out his name.

                Eventually, Armin suggested that Mikasa and I recite poems for the next time we came around.

"You guys should go up there and perform too!" He chirped.

                Mikasa agreed with him, but i simply shrugged.

"Aww come on, Eren!" He whined. "Why not?"

                I gave my head a small shake.

"I like this and all, but poetry isn't my thing." I explained. "I can't write and recite poems like you did."

"Sure you can! It's not hard!" Armin countered.

"It doesn't even have to be one you made yourself." Mikasa added. "If i remember correctly, some people didn't make their own. They used poems that already existed. Just pick one you like. It doesn't have to be long. This isn't a contest."

                Damn Mikasa and her facts. Before i even had a chance to retort, Armin interjected.

"And don't even think about saying that you're too shy to speak publicly, because we both know that'd be a lie." He admonished.

                Well, there goes that excuse. Judging by the firm looks they gave me, they weren't going to back down easily. Normally, I wouldn't either, but they'd probably be able to see through any lie i feed them. Instead, I threw my hands up and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, okay I'll do one too. Happy now?"

                Armin smiled brightly at me.

"Yes, Very."

                He and Mikasa shared a small fist pound in victory. I groaned and sank into my seat.

“Cheer up, Eren. You'll be fine." Armin cooed as he attempted to reassure me.

"Yeah, whatever."

                I shifted my gaze from Armin to Rivaille's table and saw him get up.

' _Is he getting ready to leave?'_

                All the treats he was sent were gone, assuming he had consumed them all and was now gathering the trash into his arms and throwing it into the nearby garbage bin. My heart leapt into my throat as i straightened my posture.

                I considered what to do. Should I go over and talk to him before he leaves? If I did, what would i say to him? _'Great job on that poem, you nailed it.'_? ' _How long have you been doing poetry? '_ , _'I think you are beautiful and your voice is fucking sexy.'_? _'Are you single?'_

My mind was swimming with all these questions and I thought that if i didn't decide soon, I might drown. Why some of these ideas popped into my head, I'd ask myself about later. For now, I had to make a choice.

                I watched as he strolled back over to his table and picked up the small booklet, stuffing it into the back pocket of his jeans. I clenched my fists underneath the table and bit my lip.

_'Just walk up to him casually and say something.'_ My mind advised. _'Don’t make such a big deal about this. You've never had a problem with this before.'_

                That was true. I've never put so much thought into one single person before, let alone stress myself over something as simple as this. I just needed to get up and do it. This wasn't rocket science. Rivaille gathered the rest of his belongings and headed for the glass doors.

_'Now's your chance. At least greet him or something.'_

                I unclenched my fists and opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The raven passed by, placing his hands on the glass doors and checking his cell. Upon seeing that, I dug my nails into my palms and used every once of nerve i had to speak.

"H-hey! W-w-wait!" Was all i managed to squeeze out. Pathetic.

                Unfortunately, it did my no good. He had already pushed open the doors and walked out. Anything he could have possibly heard was lost in communication from being distracted by his phone.

                I sighed and sulked in my seat. That was so lame. What kind of attempt was that? I probably looked like a total loser, or at least i would've, if he had actually noticed. It was a complete and epic fail.

                Armin and Mikasa seemed to pick up on my vibes because they ceased whatever toping they were conversating about and promptly looked my way.

"Eren? Is something wrong?" Mikasa questioned, casting me a concerned glance.

                Armin's expression matched hers as he scanned me over. I decided against telling them the actual truth. Mikasa was quite protective over me and I didn't need her mother-Henning me today. So instead, I settled for a believable excuse.

"Not really. I'm just feeling a little tired. It's getting kinda late."

                I threw in a yawn to sound more convincing and stretched my arms over my head. Armin checked for the time.

"Wow! You're right. It is getting pretty late. I hadn't realized we had been here for so long!"

                Mikasa got up from her seat and adjusted the red scarf I had given her years ago. She always wore it.

"Well," She started. " I suppose that's enough excitement for one day. We should really get going."

                Armin nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Yeah, you're right. I have some homework to finish anyway."

                We all gathered our backpacks and belongings as we proceeded to exit the cafe silently, each content with the day's events. Armin was the one that talked the most on the way back, clearly pleased with us having agreed to participate in the performances as well.

                Throughout the travel, I kept thinking back to the raven- haired poet. He was obviously unique to anyone else I had ever met before and very talented, that much was certain. What I couldn't understand however, was the reason why this was so. Sure he was great at poetry and all, but so was everyone else. What made him so special?

                Besides having been the best one, some other thing was there that I couldn't place. Was it his voice? His words? Appearance? Eyes? A combination of them in general?

                There was something about him that made me feel strange inside. It was a pleasant feeling, but at the same time racked my nerves to no end. It was difficult to form coherent thoughts when he was around. When he spoke, his words would warp me into another world. These facts absolutely terrified me.

                Going over any reasons on why this could be and what was happening left me with more questions than answers, so i decided to leave them for another time.

                Mikasa and I waved goodbye to Armin as we parted ways and headed home for much needed rest. What I didn't know was that today was the first day that marked a significant turning point in my life, preparing me to face another wonder of the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaaah! see Eren, what you have there is called a crush!  
> Eren and Rivaille (Levi) interactions next chapter!!   
> you'll get to see how he's like :)) (well if u haven't read the tags yet, anyway)
> 
> Oh and the way reciting poems goes is a little strange, i write about the feeling you get listening to them, not really the actual poem. So there's some imagery there
> 
> [Why is it when i plan a fluffy fic, there will be angst!?  
> why will this (Possibly) be getting smutty?!] (When did this happen!??)


	3. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally realizes his feelings for the petite poet.  
> issues ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is half of the original chapter 3.  
> so a chapter 3.5 if u want?  
> I did this so i could update a little faster  
> as ive mentioned in some other fics, i'll be typing up different ideas soon  
> which means: shorter chapters, faster/ inconsistent updates (If i can help it), and new ideas/fics!  
> its got its pros and cons,but this is what i've decided to do (Still have school so yea)  
> may or may not contain errors!  
> also Eren has THAT type of sexuality (im sure theres a name for that,but i don't know what its called. ill tag that when i figure it out, but if u know then feel free to tell me! :D)  
> SOme sibling drama! here comes the angst!  
> also Rivaille (Levi) is so adorable wtf  
> hope u guys like it!

****

**_EREN:_ **

 

 

                Visiting the cafe after school and occasionally on weekends sort of became a new tradition for us. As promised, Mikasa and I recited poems along with Armin, to which he gleamed with joy.

                I have to admit, it wasn't that bad. The audience seemed to understand that everyone was at a different skill level, which made going on stage all that much easier.

                Rivaille continued to dazzle the crowd with his poetry skills. He didn't show up all the time, but when he did, man, did he deliver. He spoke about different things, according to Armin. The weather, his day, landscapes, cities, philosophical things; he would perform about any subject that came to him.

                Occasionally, I would ask Armin to help me figure out what some lines meant and we would spend the whole time interpreting sentences and themes.

                I still hadn't been able to talk to him. Every attempt i made was unsuccessful. Not like i had gotten very far to begin with.

                I was never able to get a single word out to him. Anytime i decided to just wing it, he was already gone. I'd have to try even harder if i wanted to relay a simple sentence to him before i turned 30. But that was easier said than done.

                The days in the cafe seemed to play on repeat. it was the same thing every time: go in, order our drinks, sit down, watch people speak their poems aloud, talk about them, read our own poetry, and if Rivaille was there, he'd enchant the audience once more as i continued to fail on basic communication skills.

                So i made it my overall goal to talk to him. At least a simple "hello." Today was the day to do just that. I could feel it.

                For now, I just stared at Rivaille. This time, he was playing a handheld game and nibbling at a large chocolate chip cookie. Cute. It had been a little over a week since Armin first brought us here and I started to piece together a few things about Rivaille.

                For one, he never read his poems from paper. I'd just assumed that he memorized them before going up on stage.

                Another thing was that after he performed, he'd get food sent to him from other people. _Always_. I swear there were times when they just ordered him the whole menu. But no matter the quantity, he'd eat everything. He must have a really high metabolism.

                Most of them were usually sweets. He seemed to really like sugar. _A Lot_. The amounts he ate of it were cringe worthy.

                It also appeared to be that he liked dark colors; black and shades of gray. I'm not trying to say he was Goth or anything, because that'd just be me making assumptions. He was someone that you couldn't apply prejudice to, because there would be a high chance that you were wrong. I was at first, after all.

                Last but not least, he was a considerably quiet person. He wouldn't breathe a word outside of his poems, making him much more mysterious. I wasn't even sure if he had any friends or if they didn't accompany him to the cafe, since he was always alone.

                That just further fueled my need to speak to him. I wanted to be the one that said something first. The one who would dare approach the mystical angel in disguise that had captured our hearts. I was so preoccupied with my own thoughts that i didn't register when Armin was asking me something.

"...ime?"

                My reverie shattered and i broke out of my Rivaille provoked daze.

"...wait what?" I sounded like an idiot.

                Armin offered me a puzzled expression and scrutinized my face. He repeated himself, now having gained my attention.

"Uh.. I was asking if I should try the new menu item they put up next time. What's gotten into you? You don't seem like yourself." He cast me a worried look.

"What's on your mind, Eren? You can always talk to us you know." Mikasa inquired, her face full of concern and curiosity. "Something seems to be distracting you."

                Armin's eyes followed my line of sight.

"Or someone." He said playfully, smiling brightly. "Why don't you just go talk to him already?"

                I groaned loudly and buried my face into my arms.

"It's not so easy! Every time i try, it never works! I never know something like this could be so difficult."

                Armin pat me on the head.

"You'll think of something." He reassured me.

                Mikasa copied Armin's previous movement and looked over at Rivaille's table. She tentatively turned back to me.

"So, found an interest in him, huh? I didn't think he was your type." She said calmly.

                Oh no. I knew that strange tone of hers. She's having doubts about my judgment. Amy moment she's going to start lecturing me. But i won't let her have her way.

"Mikasa! Don't start!"

"Don't start what?" She asked innocently.

" _That_."I said. "You're doing _that_. I don't like it."

                I folded my arms over my chest to show i wasn't about to back down. She was perfectly aware of what she was doing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She defended, maintaining a skillful control of her emotions as always.

"Don't play! I know exactly what you're doing and it's not gonna work." I stated firmly. "You can't just go judging him like that! You don't even _know_ him!"

                Mikasa smoothed her hair and flicked some loose strands from her face. Armin started to shrink into his seat.

"I'm just saying. You should be careful who you interact with. You never know what people are capable of." She warned.

                I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on! Now you're just being prejudice. You think he might harm someone? What, does he look like a criminal to you? He's fucking playing Sonic the hedgehog and eating a giant cookie for Christ’s sake!"

                She flinched slightly.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." She murmured softly, a hint of sadness in her voice.

                The look in her eyes made me instantly regret my harsh tone. She just cared about me. I was her only sibling and she hadn't been adopted into our family under the greatest circumstances. She's lived through dark times and has seen the world through a different perspective. That wasn't something we liked to talk about. Armin's eyes darted back and forth between the both of us.

                Sighing softly, I ran my fingers through my tousled, chestnut locks. I gently placed my hand on top of hers.

"Okay, i'm sorry. I'll be careful, i promise."

                I looked into her eyes and gave a small smile.

"I'll start slow. Take it easy. I still haven't even talked to him yet."

                Mikasa nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry too. You're right. I don't know him at all. I guess we'll just have to give him a chance and find out."

                My smile grew into a wide grin as i gave her hand a squeeze.

"Thanks, Mikasa. For trusting me."

"Don't mention it." She shrugged. "You have to learn to make good use of your fair judgment. I can't always do it for you."

                Armin relaxed visibly, the heavy atmosphere lifting away from us.

"So?" He began. "Are you planning on asking him out soon?" He teased.

                I blushed furiously, feeling the warmth spread to the tips of my ears.

"Armin!!" I hissed.

                I took a glance at Rivaille to see if he had managed to hear, but as usual, he was oblivious to his surroundings. He was still engrossed with his handheld, in the middle of a boss battle.

"What?" He giggled. "I was just asking."

                I had a feeling that Armin wasn't going to stop bugging me about this anytime soon. It was perfectly understandable though, for them to act that way. I had never had any _actual_ crushes on anyone before and i also didn't have much of a sexuality to vouch for either.

                No one had ever interested me in such a way other than acknowledging that someone was attractive. Not like this suddenly defined my sexuality- If i ever decided to label it - but it was a big step in that direction.

                This was also the first time in quite a while that i actually longed for another person's presence and interaction. Normally, I would only feel this way with Mikasa and Armin, but now it was spreading; that same feeling reaching out for a new candidate.

                Rivaille was definitely worthy of that, i must say. Sure, I've met other people that I enjoy talking to, but they weren't exactly friends. Rather, they were more like friendly associates.

                Armin managed to keep his giggles at bay for a while before speaking again.

"But seriously." He started. "If you really like him that much, you should at least start talking to him. Introduce yourself. Find out what he's like. If you still like him, then you can figure something out. He might even swing that way. You never know!" He smiled at me reassuringly.

"You just need to find some place to start."

                I nodded, letting Armin's advice sink in.

"Yeah, i'll do that. Thanks, Armin." I offered him a grateful smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashahah sorry they fight a lot in this fic wow.  
> ive only written 4 chapters and they argue alot  
> since this is half the chap. LEVI AND EREN MEET in teh NEXT CHAPTER  
> yeah sorry for that,but now theres some suspense (Not)  
> since Levi doesn't talk much (Cuz he's shy remember) he will have chapters in his POV  
> thanx for the kudos, bookmarks, etc,! u guys make me wanna type forever!  
> Also, my fic Levi likes SOnic the Hedgehog, idk why but i did that


	4. The time is now = 3.75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren decides its time to get Rivaille's attention.  
> He sets his plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren interact! WOW  
> another part of the original chapter 3!  
> i couldn't wait to update this!  
> hope you guys like it!

Light hearted conversations picked up where tension had faded away.

                {As usual, my thoughts went back to Rivaille. He was just so beautiful. Then a thought occurred to me. What if i didn't wait for the right moment to talk to him? What if i just went up on stage, grab his attention and do something to impress him then? That should get him to notice me!

                Thinking this plan was full proof, i tapped Armin on the shoulder and told him of my idea. Armin grinned at me and nodded in approval before speaking.

"But what are you planning on doing up there then?"

"I have an idea." I whisper. "It should work. But first, i need him to look at the stage."

                Quickly, i raised myself from my seat and went to the counter. I purchased some pastries and proceeded to move towards Rivaille's table. Food got his attention, so sweets would definatly do the trick.

                I take the sweets and wave them around his proximity. In the midst of his button mashing, he twitched slightly. I move closer with the food. He paused. Im assuming he smelled it. He really is like Sasha!

                 i stepped nearer until he started to turn my way. His eyes didn't lock on mine, rather they imediatly detected the sweets. Perfect.

I slowly moved away, his eyes following the purchased goods. He knew they were for him, he's probably just thinking up of a way to get them. Hes pretty sharp.

                I place them next to Armin- taking one with me- and walk up to the stage, standing infrotn of the mic.

"Hello everyone! I will be performing again today! only i'm going to change things up."

                hushed whispered sounded in the compact cafe. Armin and Mikasa shared glances with eachother and looked to me.

"I'm going to sing if you all don't mind! I'm dedicating this one to our talented poet, Rivaille!" I wave the pastry around to gain his attention. It worked! He's looking this way! Can't mess this up.

I breathe in a gulp of air before i begin.

 

_"Oooh_

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching, but_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"_

               

I can see Rivaille perk up at my singing. Hella.

 

_"Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_(Ooh, give you up)_

_(Ooh, give you up)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching, but_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"_

                By now everyone's joined in, even the raven-haired poet was clapping along. No one seemed to mind that i was singing anymore. I finished it off.

 

_"Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"_

                I finished it strong, and the whole cafe was cheering and snapping. Rivaille got up from his seat and walked over to me. He was smiling and once he stood before me, he reached my hand and took the pastry, eating it right then. He looks like some adorable Hamtaro shit.

"Gah! Senpai noticed meeeeee!" I squeal and lunge to hug him, kissing him hard and letting my tongue run all over his frosting covered teeth and lips.

                We simply held one another, french kissing the hell out of each other when Mikasa stood up. Her face was dark as she stormed over. She reached into the folds of her scarf and pulled out a box, throwing multi-colored condom packets at us while Armin laughed.

                Armin turned up to the ceiling ,grinning widely.

" **APRIL FOOLS! I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD BE GLAD YOU READ THIS FAR."** He shouted at the reader, because Armin was intelligent and knew of breaking the fourth wall.

**"SEE YOU FOR REAL IN THE NEXT UPDATE!"**

TeH neD}

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Laughs evilly*  
> APRIL FOOLS!  
> my friend told me i was bad and evil for doing this  
> He was right. I'm a hella bad guy.  
> Im one of those boys yo mum told ya to stay away from AUAUaMUHAHAHA  
> Damn look at my ship, and Mikasa kills me.  
> NEXT UPDATE WILL BE THE REAL DEAL!  
> and they really do interact!!  
> DONT GET UPSET I LEGIT SPENT OVER AN HOUR DOING THIS SAME PRANK ON MOST OF MY FICS  
> i think im keeping this! I love it


	5. The time is now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The poetic raven has captured Eren's heart, no doubt.  
> But can Eren manage to capture his attention in return and muster the courage to speak to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the prank, its the real deal! thanks for waiting around! here it is guys!  
> as promised, Levi and Eren interact!  
> woohoo!  
> comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. keep me goin! they are greatly appreciated!  
> hope you guys like it! (I feel it's kinda short )

 

_**Eren:** _

 

 

Light-hearted conversations picked up where tension had faded away. After hearing a poem in particular, we laughed and discussed the cheesy lines and it's use of comedic language. We ended up making lame jokes after that, one bad pun after the other. They were awful really, but we were feeling unusually giggly, no matter how terrible they were. Maybe it was just me being nervous about confronting Rivaille at some point today.

                When it was my turn to go on stage, i didn't feel strange as i had the first time. Even though i hadn't been doing it long enough, i was still becoming accustomed to doing it. It was good in it's own way, since i no longer felt nervous and i could tell i was improving. I had even decided to begin composing some of my own poems just for the hell of it, which earned me smiles and thumbs up from both Armin and Mikasa. Literature wasn't so bad i suppose.

                Sometimes, when i look over at Rivaille's table, I sort of feel jealous at the amount of attention he gets from fans. Not completely of course, because there were some creeps involved there, but i still sense the small flame singe every now and then when i look at what they offer him. I'd be lying if i said i wouldn't like to be doted on and receive free food and drinks without a second thought.

                It was as if they existed to please him, paying attention to every single movement he made, trying to figure out anything he may like; each one struggling to out do the other in hopes of grabbing the poet's acknowledgement. They currently had sent him large quantities of recent menu items, including the one Armin wanted to try. I wonder if he ever bothers to bring money with him.

                He munched at the various pastries, having slipped on a pair of headphones and mashed away at the buttons. I couldn't tell what kind of game he had switched to from my position, but I could vaguely make out his character zipping in different directions across the screen, trying to avoid what seemed like man-eating giants.

                I was eager to just stroll over there and start a conversation with him, like Armin suggested I should, but decided against it since he was occupied. I didn't want him to dislike me right off the bat for being rude and impatient.

                So instead, i tried to distract myself, watching as Armin and Mikasa went up for another chance at the mic. They were both actually really good at this whole poetry thing, speaking with confidence and clarity as they performed. I briefly wondered if i looked that cool when i was up there.

                Time seemed to fly by in the small cafe. I was so submerged in my thoughts on my first words i should say to Rivaille, I didn't notice when Armin was tugging at my shirt. Only when Mikasa gave an especially forceful tug, causing me to almost fall out of my seat, did i become interrupted of my musings.

"What the hell, Mikasa!" I nearly yelled. "What was that for!?"

                Her eyes heeded my glare indifferently.

"Well.." She began. "We just wanted to tell you that your precious poet is about to leave. We thought you could take this opportunity to speak with him."

                My eyes widened and with a jolt, i swiveled over to his direction. He was indeed leaving the cafe.

"Come on." Mikasa said as she took hold of my arm, continuing to regard me calmly. "If you hurry it up, you can catch up to him."

                Armin linked my free arm with his own, forcing me to stand.

"Let's go, Eren!" He lilted, sapphire eyes twinkling with encouragement and suppressed excitement. "Today's the day."

                I blinked at the both of them, mildly surprised at their eagerness. They only smiled at me in return. How I was lucky to have around such great people like those two, i'll never know. I grinned widely at them, my eyes reflecting the same enthusiasm as theirs.

"Hell yeah!"

                I gathered my belongings and burst through the glass double doors in pursuit of Rivaille, Mikasa and Armin tailing me closely from behind. I put in as much energy as i could manage into my legs and sprinted after him. I didn't think he would be so fast, considering his height and all, but it seems I've underestimated him once again. I really should have known better by now.

                Despite putting my greatest efforts forward, it didn't seem i would reach him in time. I would have to act quickly, lest he leave out of my sight.

"Hey! wait!!"

                I was starting to become short of breath, but I hadn't captured his attention yet. He was nearly out of my line of vision. At this point, I wasn't sure if Mikasa and Armin were still behind me. Maybe Mikasa is. I shouted as loud as my nearly airless lungs would allow.

"Rivaille!!!"

                Just when I thought I couldn't keep this up any longer, he came to a sudden halt. I almost tripped over as I approached him. I stopped short of a few feet and doubled over onto my knees, breathing labored and needy.

                 As it turns out, Mikasa and Armin did manage to follow me, but Armin was nearly being dragged and held by Mikasa, who was in much better shape that the both of us. I straightened my posture as my breathing became regulated once more.

"Rivaille.." I breathed.

                The raven did nothing. He simply stood there, his back turned to us. He was waiting for me to continue.  I licked my lips. The moment of truth is now. I have thought of countless things to say to him once i got the opportunity, only now instead of being at a loss for words, every possible phrase was coming to me all at once. It goes without saying; I had difficulty choosing my words. So i decided to play it safe and go with something practical.

"I uh, really liked that poem you performed today." Yeah, that sounds like a good way to start.

"It was short, but I think that they are all well thought out. Even the ones that seem simple enough. So uh, I just wanted you to know, though i'm sure you do. But compliments every now and then are nice, right?"

                He remained silent. I decided to cut it short now before I went off on a rant while i still had the chance.

"Um, I just really like your poetry and think you are really talented is what I mean."

                Well I hope that didn't come off as thirsty or desperate and creepy because then that would have fucked things up. Rivaille looked over his shoulder and quietly glanced at us before turning his head back around. I wasn't sure if i was imagining it or not, but for a brief moment I thought I saw something foreign flash in his eyes. What it was if there had been something, I wasn't entirely sure of. I could only assume.

                It could have been him silently thanking me, but I wasn't certain. He may have also given the faintest of nods. You could have caught it if you were close enough and squinted, I think. But i might also be making stuff up at this point.

                Without a word, he began to walk again and continued his stride into the distance until I couldn't distinguish his figure anymore.

 

-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh, did you like it?  
> I'm sorry if you expected something else from their interaction.  
> maybe like LEVI ACTUALLY TALKING.  
> well if you read the tags, u should know that he won't. (Look up glossophobia if you haven't)  
> Levi is very shy, so instead of seeming like an awkward mess, he'll be cold. That's his way of dealing with it.  
> Even tho he is an awkward, adorable mess on the inside  
> if you were disappointed by this, wait for next chapter!  
> they interact again, but its much more thorough! also their relationship starts to pick up from there!  
> (Hanji's a-comin'!)  
> Also, since Levi doesn't communicate well, he will have his own chapters (Levi POV) so that you know what he's actually thinking/feeling/ etc.  
> (Did you catch teh part with him playing an SNK game?)


	6. Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's determination to pursue Levi does not falter. He continues going after the talented boy, but also runs into a friend..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i didn't abandon this, per say.  
> This isn't all too popular, nor does it actually meet the standards i set up for my fics. But i occasionally get a comment and this fic was started WAY back when i just started my hand at writing fics.  
> Basically, it's your comments that keep this going. So if kudos/subscribers/bookmarks don't meet my standards to continue, then your comments will save this fic.  
> I need to know you guys are still into this.  
> No comments, no more chapters. I need a balance between everything and feedback really helps.  
> So i hope you guys enjoy a bit of what i put out, it's pretty old. (a few months back)  
> -  
> Tips:  
> " - " = Start of a flash back/end  
> " - - " = transaction into a different time/ place  
> " - - - " = End of chapter  
> " [...] " = more text to be added/absence of text

-

 

_**EREN:** _

               Going to the cafe was practically a no-brainer to me now, even if it meant I had to go Alone. There were tests and exams coming up, so everyone spent their time preparing and studying.

                 Armin and Mikasa weren't aware that I still went, seeing as I told Mikasa I was with Armin and informed Armin that I would be studying at home. Somehow, they bought my lies, so i was able to go in peace. I didn't want Armin to be all over me for actually liking the cafe more than i claimed I did.

                  At least I was studying. Well, sort of. I figured it’d be ideal to bring my work with me, but I always ended up distracted, so it didn't do me much good. Especially if Rivaille was there.

               That’s another thing. We ended up keeping our distance from the club for a while after I talked to Rivaille. Mikasa really wasn't pleased with the events that had transpired then and Armin wasn't much better. We were all just confused. Sometimes when I look over at Rivaille, I would remember what happened after he left.

 

-

 

 ****[...]  
   

 

 - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a preview i typed up quick.  
> It been a while since i updated this, so i'm just seein' if this fic still got some juice left in it before i continue to indulge any further, otherwise it'll have to be dropped or something? Hope it doesn't come to that.  
> -  
> just as a heads up, Eren is actually gonna TALK with Levi again, but with a little help from somebody ;)) So thing'll get fun this chapter. it really just escalates here.

**Author's Note:**

> was that okay? first thing.  
> normally poetry is recited standing up,but RIVAILLE(Levi) does it sitting down bcuz boss! Also hes short and wants a better excuse to lower the mic. Plus its a club that was a cafe at first but they added poetry in for fun. So they're really casual. Rivaille is admired too much for people to get upset over one lil thing :)  
> will update this 1-2 weeks! (I mean it this time, again, im sorry other fic im still workin on that too i promise! i just need fluff!)


End file.
